Don't Put Your Foot On The Heart Brake
by RioSensei
Summary: Makoto's wedding comes along wonderfully, until a longheld tradition goes horribly awry. Post series, yuri.
1. One

(Disclaimer: PGSM isn't mine.) 

Don't Put Your Foot On The Heart-Brake.

I. Prologue.

----

Glancing up from the food bar, Hino Rei had only a mere fraction of a second to react as Makoto's bouquet went sailing into the rabid crowd of women before her. Occurring in almost slow motion, the flowers shot through the air like a heat-seeking missile of mass destruction, flying directly toward the singular woman who hadn't even been paying attention.

Aino Minako, for her part, had been completely oblivious to it's flight path. Waving to some random individual on the completely opposite end of the room, the idol shrieked as the bouquet latched onto her outstretched hand.

Usagi squealed.

Makoto laughed.

Rei involuntarily flung her roll of sushi backwards into a little girl's punch glass.

"Congratulations, Minako-chan," Usagi gushed, bounding up to the confused idol in unrestrained excitement. "You're going to get married!"

Minako eyes widened as if the woman had suddenly grown eight separate heads and began to spew fire from her toenails.

Rewinding the events in her mind, her sad, discombobulated consciousness grasped desperately at the facts. At some point during the reception, she had been convinced in joining the rest of the girls into a crazy rendition of country western line-dancing.

Well, all the girls except Rei, who had miraculously disappeared somewhere between the weeping old women and a few of Motoki's friends, who had unsuccessfully attempted to sneak alcohol into the punch bowl. Just a moment afterwards, she had heard her name called out somewhere in the distance, her damned idol-instincts kicking in to smile and wave at random.

Holding the flowers close up toward her face for inspection, Naru and Usagi began to jump around on either side of the idol and giggle.

"_Married?_" Minako repeated, the words echoing strangely through her brain.

"Oh yeah," Naru confirmed, "it's a very serious tradition."

Usagi nodded in affirmation, clutching at the idol's arm, "love-love romance is in the air!"

"Love-love...romance?" Minako swallowed with a restrained nervousness she'd never quite felt before.

"Yeah!"

Makoto and Ami finally managed to burst through the crowd of girls, slowly dragging Rei behind them.

"Congratulations," Makoto grinned at her eagerly, "looks like it's your lucky day, eh Minako-chan?"

Ami smiled, clutching securely onto Rei's arm.

"But wait," Usagi burst as the entire group huddled around Minako gawked expectantly. "Minako-chan...You're not dating anyone, are you?" The pig-tailed girl looked at her with suddenly wide eyes.

Rei's attention immediately shot to the idol, making Minako almost jump backwards.

"Well," Minako admitted, trying to hide her embarrassment, "you see, there hasn't quite been..." She struggled to find the words, clutching tighter to the bouquet.

"I just haven't found the right time to-"

"There's only one solution to this!" Rei suddenly interrupted, everyone rapt with attention as the miko leaned over to put a firm arm around the surprised young idol.

Minako openly gaped, watching Rei nod with the utmost degree of seriousness. She could feel her cheeks burn in what no doubt was the brightest blush she'd ever received. The small hamster on the wheel of her mind had gone completely catatonic, realizing in fact what was about to happen. Of all the years of wondering, silently wishing and hoping to herself...Could it be true? At long last, was this the day that Rei had finally gained the rational sense to fall completely in love with her?

"Minako," Rei began, gazing into her eyes.

"Rei?" She barely managed to croak out. Their entire audience held a collective breath as the arm around her pulled Minako close.

"It's time," she declared aloud, grabbing the idol's hand. Makoto and Ami unconsciously leaned in further.

"Aino Minako, please bare my children. I will demand for at least thirteen."

Minako blinked. Rei held back an evil grin. Until, that is, the bouquet flew up to greet her in the face.

Minako cried in mock horror, chasing after the miko, "you're the absolute worst, do you know that?"

Rei merely burst out with laughter as the idol tackled her on the dance floor.

"Aww, man," Usagi pouted, "Rei totally broke the love-love mood."


	2. Two

II. 

----

It was the start of another shining and spectacular day for Aino Minako.

The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and the sun shone brightly through her bedroom window,  
prying the idol singer slowly into wakefulness. For the former guardian of love and beauty, life could scarcely get better. Record sales were skyrocketing like airliners into pigeons, her health was at it's most vigorous peak, and her love life...

Well, everything else was more than fabulous! A mere small detail like her years of burning, unrequited feelings for a certain miko who couldn't recognize love if it marched up and started kicking her in the face could be overlooked for that brief moment in time.

Prancing cheerfully out of bed, Minako made her way to the kitchen for her daily breakfast with Artemis, her stalwart companion and mentor. However, as soon as she had entered the dining area, Artemis let out a gargled shriek and tried throwing what seemed to be a unidentified article into the trash can. Minako, being overly curious by nature, gave the small plush cat an inquiring eyebrow.

"Good morning, Artemis," she greeted the cat suspiciously. "I don't suppose you'd mind sharing the nature of that freakish outburst with me?"

The cat suppressed at twitch. "I didn't mean to startle you," he warbled, "I just had left a mess on the table from earlier and I didn't want to make the maid suspicious so I tried cleaning as fast as I could but really I wasn't up to anything just now."

Minako simply gazed at him coolly, perhaps debating on whether or not four separate sentences had just been brutally mutilated into a single, horrible mutant offspring.

"I see," she muttered, wandering over toward the trash receptacle and gazing inside. Ignoring a squeak from her fuzzy, white companion, she plucked out what seemed to be the usual celebrity gossip magazine.

"Doesn't seem very extraordinary to me, Artemis," she said, watching the frazzled cat. "Though, I could think of much better ways to spend my time."

Artemis smiled nervously. "See? There's really nothing suspicious at all!"

Pursing her lips, she gazed again at the magazine. Idly flipping the cover over, she was greeted with an enormous and brutally neon headline puking over almost an entire page.

Staring closely at the blazing pink letters burning their way into her retinas, the words seemed almost indecipherable. With each individual word configured in her denial ridden mind, somewhere, deep down inside the bowels Minako's brain, her inner being began to enter into a major epileptic seizure.

"_MINAKO-CHAN HIDDEN LOVE-SLAVE UNCOVERED?_" Read the headline, which under normal circumstances would've been bombastic by itself.

However, underneath the title a dwarfed image of a seemingly random photographer being drop-kicked in the chest by Hino Rei made Minako practically rip the magazine in half.


	3. Three

III. 

----

_The previous day._

On a normal afternoon, the tiny, quaint ice cream parlor enjoyed only a quiet queue of loyal customers. A mere handful of patrons frequented the tiny establishment, the shop hiding itself securely away in the midst of the massive city.

However, as soon as Tsukino Usagi and her companions had discovered the oasis of sweets, the small shop was quickly altered into the new base of operations for the former team of sailor senshi. Now, the innocent ice cream parlor was ravenously assaulted almost weekly with a relentless gaggle of gossiping young women.

"Minako-chaaan," Usagi interrogated with the immediate enthusiasm of a thousand bloodthirsty barracuda, ripping violently into the carcass of a wayward elephant.

"Tell us who your love-type is!"

The idol, disguising herself for the occasion in sunglasses so massively enormous they easily obscured almost the entirety of her face, merely gazed up from her sundae in confusion.

"Eh?" Was all she managed to sputter out.

Usagi leaned giddily across the table, quickly latching onto the fresh kill. "What kind of _guy_ do you prefer?"

"Usagi!" Rei immediately blasted in Minako's defense, waving her spoon in the pig-tailed woman's face. "That's none of your business who she likes! You shouldn't be prying into Minako's personal life."

The scowl on Rei's face wasted no time in eviscerating the other girl's over-enthusiasm, Usagi sinking back down into her safety of her chair.

"Don't be so scary, Rei-chan!"

Slowly regaining her faculties, Minako's sensibilities came to the unanimous agreement that Rei was somehow encroaching on her most sacred pride. How in fact that was accomplished had been somewhat vague, but Minako frowned never the less.

"You don't need to respond for me, Rei," she scolded quickly, making the miko's face contort into a petulant fit. "I don't see the problem in answering my own questions."

"Whatever," Rei huffed, crossing her arms in the basic "time-out" expression.

Completely ignoring the fiery onslaught of Rei's pseudo-enraged pouting, the idol turned toward the rest of the girls at the table, who were now completely enthralled in her response to the question.

"Well," she pondered aloud, taking careful consideration of the inquiry, "if I have to choose a certain "type", I suppose I'm interested in..." She paused, catching herself mid-sentence. Certainly, "infuriating, completely stubborn, with the romantic intuition of a dead caterpillar" would've given too much away, especially considering the audience. Minako squirmed a bit in her seat.

"I suppose I like the strong, loyal type."

Makoto raised an eyebrow.

"That's kind of vague, isn't it?"

Ami and Usagi nodded vigorously in agreement, making the idol squirm even further. Rei was apparently ignoring the entire conversation, sipping quietly at her milkshake.

"Perhaps the dark and mysterious type?" Minako offered, feeling vaguely like a caged animal.

"They need to be passionate, smoldering...maybe even a little aggressive..."

_A crazed, unshaven man in a dirty kimono slumped down next to a table, peering into his empty bottle._

_"Where's the rest of my sake," he growled like a brain-diseased boar. "Eh, woman?"_

_Sliding back the entryway door, Minako shuffled in, bowing solemnly in front of the man. Dressed in a far more dainty and colorful kimono, she responded politely._

_"Oh noble husband, I regret to tell you that all the sake is gone!"_

_Tossing the empty bottle across the room where it shattered into a thousand, insignificant pieces, the man grabbed a hold of Minako ferociously._

_"Damnit Minako, you're making me aggressive," he growled._

_Minako swooned gracefully, "Oh husband, stop seducing me with your dark mysteriousness, or I will surely succumb!"_

_Howling like a maddened beast of the wild, the man grabbed one of Minako's slender wrists._

_"If you insist on talking back to your noble husband, Minako, I will be forced to ravage your womanhood with my smoldering passions!"_

_"Oh husband, I cannot resist you!"_

"Umm, Rei-chan?"

"What is it now?"

Ami eyed the clueless miko with intensifying concern. "Ah, doesn't that seem a bit cold?"

"Eh?"

Somehow Rei had managed to completely space-out, failing to notice that she was snorting angrily into her straw, blasting most of her milkshake onto her favorite shirt.

The miko lunged violently back from the table, stifling a loud cry of indignity. Everyone in the shop continued their unsuccessful attempt to stop gawking like a row of disemboweled zombies.

"Ugh," she exasperated, Rei's shirt now passionately engaged with most of her ice cream. "I'll be in the restroom."

The remaining girls merely watched the miko stomp away in wonder.

"What do you think that was about?" Makoto whispered after a long moment of silence.

The four young women paused in consideration. Suddenly, Usagi bounded almost completely out of her chair.

"Maybe Rei's got a secret romance!" She squealed, obviously becoming a casualty of too much sugar, "love-love is in the air!"

Minako tried desperately to refrain from twitching. "Don't you think that's jumping to conclusions, Usagi-chan?" She inquired a little too calmly, perhaps attempting to convince only herself.

Makoto and Ami leaned back in their respective chairs, taking the idea into serious consideration.

"Well, it's true Rei's been acting strangely ever since the wedding," Makoto conceded, glancing over to Ami for a second opinion.

"She has been a little out if it," Ami agreed, nodding in confirmation.

Usagi giggled. "Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Minako choked on her ice cream.

_"Hey, baby," the handsome young man leered, making kissy faces at the miko while romantically wrapping an arm around her._

_Rei, now at nose-level with a manly, sweating armpit, looked over. The sheer destructive force of her glare sent an unstoppable wave of fire at the boy, consuming the unsuspecting yet somewhat perverted man into a raging inferno. Incinerating withing seconds, the remaining ashes were blown away unforgivingly on a strong gust of wind._

_Rei merely scowled, realizing her clothes were now covered in soot._

The four girls leaned warily over the table and sighed.

"Well, maybe not a boyfriend," Makoto resigned. Everyone else merely nodded in agreement.

"But now that you mention it," she offered, perhaps a little too boldly, "maybe Rei-chan is more suited toward..."

A very pregnant pause.

"Didn't Rei-chan say she was...?"

Another long pause as it began to give birth to triplets.

"I always sort of wondered about..."

Both Ami and Makoto, as well as Usagi, leaned back thoughtfully in their chairs. Minako clutched the tablecloth in suspense, obviously not comprehending the entire last bit of conversation.

"Just what are you three trying to say?" She demanded fiercely, her words echoing around the entire shop.

A grin spazzed its way onto Usagi's face as she leaned across the table towards the baffled idol. "Rei-chan likes-"

"Mmph!" She sputtered, her mouth now obscured by two inhumanly fast hands. Makoto's eyes darted frantically over the surroundings.

"Usagi-chan, you're going to be the death of us all!"

Ami sighed, hastily leaning over to Minako and whispering in her ear. After a short moment, the idol's face quickly made it's finest impression of an over-ripe tomato.

"I see," she mumbled to herself, trying to pass off as indifferent, her cheeks discovering a vast empire of flaming crimson.

"Well, since now that we're discussing it," Makoto announced to the table, everyone's attention now completely captured into the conversation, "I wonder what type she prefers."

"Rei-chan tends to be somewhat strict," Ami sagely pointed out to the others, "so she probably has very high standards."

"Very pretty," Usagi nodded seriously, folding her arms in deep consideration.

"So then, probably slightly stuck up by association," Makoto smirked.

The three girls unconsciously huddled closer together, their ice cream now long forgotten.

"They would need to be just as strong-willed as Rei-chan," Ami explained further, her usually hidden curiosity now rising into full bloom.

"Definitely hard-headed," Makoto agreed.

"You know, Rei-chan usually doesn't notice people in that sort of way," Usagi argued.

"So then," Ami said, "probably someone popular or outrageous, a person who stands out in a crowd?"

_"Rei-sama!" The young miko cried, entering into Rei's forbidden meditation room. The interrupted woman refused to greet the exasperated young student, her gaze continuing to remain firmly on the fire._

_"Why do you disturb my important meditations, Yuuki-san," she demanded in a deathly tone, her voice tearing across the air so harshly, the fire blazing in front of her instantly died out in fear for it's very soul._

_The girl suddenly burst into tears, launching herself onto the floor. "A woman has emerged at the temple, and has announced she is holding our lives hostage. That is, unless you agree to speak with her, oh great and benevolent Rei-sama!"_

_Storming to her feet in fury, Rei's eyes met the crumpled form of her student._

_"Take me to this disrespectful visitor, Yuuki," she demanded, "and I shall deal with the interloper myself!"_

_Following the hysterical girl as she stumbled her way into the temple gardens, Rei was greeted by a full company of bloodthirsty soldiers, their swords pointing directly at her uncovered neck._

_Rei however, easily ignored them all and stood completely unfazed._

_"Would you happen to be the one they call Hino Rei?" The Empress inquired, making her way from her slew of overly enormous bodyguards. She pushed back her luxurious hair and eyed the miko with amusement._

_"And what if I am?" Rei demanded fiercely._

_The Empress leered over her evilly and cackled. "Oho ho, my precious little Rei-chan! You see," she explained, pointing a perfectly manicured nail at the miko, "I have decided that you have earned the honor of becoming my wife!"_

_"That's impossible!" Rei shouted, folding her arms angrily. "I will do no such thing!"_

_The Empress cackled further. "Oh my dear, I'm afraid you have no choice, for I shall do with you as I please!"_

_"Guards," she ordered as Rei's eyes widened in fear, "take her into my bed chamber!"_

"Minako-chan," Usagi cried, looking at the idol with rapidly increasing concern.

The idol began to feel...strange.

Perhaps it was the bowl of raspberry swirl that was now becoming very intimate with her mini skirt.

Very slowly, very carefully, Minako stood up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me," she announced calmly, ice cream firmly attached to her favorite piece of clothing.

"I'll be just a moment."


	4. Four

IV. 

----

Outside the lone designated restroom, Hino Rei and two other hopeful patrons of the parlor created a silent vigil. Certainly, with the meager size of the establishment, the miko hadn't expected to wait almost fifteen minutes to use the restroom. The warm, pink goo on her chest had already made intimate acquaintance with most of the floor, as she politely waited her turn in line.

Left to helplessly contemplate her sad, torturous fate, the strong and proud young priestess had seemingly degenerated into a automated machination of madness. Wiping an errant drop of melted ice cream from her arm, Rei decided she had finally reached her limit. Surely, all the years of arduous work and study in Kyoto hadn't all been a fruitless endeavor on enlightening her sensibilities.

The miko stood a bit straighter, her newly determined gaze burning a blazing hole into the restroom door. Her resolve would be firm, and Hino Rei was absolutely determined to not let herself be trampled on by lingering crushes on any and all overly serious pop idol singers. At that moment, like the magnificent golden gates of only the fairest heavens, the bathroom door opened wide in front of her, heralding a new era of emotional stability for the determined miko.

Pushing aside the questionably constipated man exiting the small bathroom, Rei strode firmly to her destination, before abruptly being shoved inwards by a completely inconspicuous woman adorning sunglasses wider than almost the entirety of her face.

"Minako!" Rei cried helplessly, her pleas muffled as the bathroom door slammed firmly behind them.

The two remaining women in the hallway merely gawked as a loud thud emanated from the door.

"Stop your struggling, Rei," Minako ordered firmly through the odd sounds of grappling, "I'll rip it off if you don't stay still!"

Silence, as the two women in the hall continued to gape.

"Wait, what are you planning on doing with _that_ thing?" Rei squawked hoarsely, her dignity crashing to it's bloody and horrific suicide.

"Just rub it into my skirt, Rei," Minako sighed pointedly, "I can't get it off by myself, and it's already started running down my leg!"

"This is ridiculous, it's not even working..."

"Maybe it's just your performance," the idol mumbled.

"_What?_"

The women outside now had their ears pressed firmly to the door, completely disturbed yet somehow inexplicably fascinated.

"Can't I have my shirt back?" The miko grumbled with extreme long-suffering.

"Not until I'm finished, " was the impenetrably firm reply. "Speaking of which, you're taking quite a bit of time down there, _Reiko-chan_."

"I can't even tell if I'm doing this properly," the miko cried defensively.

"Here, give that back to me and I'll do it myself," Minako groaned.

After a few moments of shuffling and struggling, the door to the bathroom swung open yet again, as the idol in the completely inconspicuous glasses dragged the petulant Rei back out toward their table.

Fumbling with her disheveled shirt, the miko grumbled heatedly, "This is completely ridiculous!"


	5. Five

V. 

----

Karasuma Akane was not amused.

Today had been the angry tick on the festering, rotted hide of her week. Watching her partner single-handedly devour the mountainous onslaught that could not simply be called a mere sundae, it's multi-colored, gelatinous mass of dairy and sugar threatening to devour Aya Reiko's demure dress at any moment.

How her partner could remain so calm, so blissful in her child-like ignorance of their impending doom seemed to almost captivate her. Loosening the tie of her faded, horribly crimson suit, Akane leaned back in her chair.

Even with their bloody demise close at hand, the group of happy, carefree, laughing women at the other side of the cafe certainly did nothing to enhance her foul mood. As she found a small pleasure in glaring at them from her vantage point behind the quickly shrinking mound of Reiko's ice cream, something odd nagged at the back of her mind.

Although it had been the recent trend to wear designer sunglasses in appearance to the eyes of a gargantuan, mutant fly, something about that particular woman seemed oddly familiar. Even with her face obscured with cap and glasses, Akane's acute senses continued to stir. A bare few in her profession had the seasoned sensibilities of Karasuma Akane, the widely infamous and sometimes insidious reporter of the stars. Granted, her power and luster had been obscured by the bumbling oddities of her partner and their foils as of late. Even as the reaper loomed before them on their late, dreaded hour, Akane would not give in quietly to defeat.

"Doesn't that woman seem familiar to you?" She whispered to Reiko.

Her partner, overly enthused in the sugar-injected euphoria of her afternoon snack, smiled politely at the inquiry. "Oh," she chimed happily, "do you mean Aino Minako-san?"

"Eh?!"

Shoving Reiko down under the small table, as to remain as inconspicuous to the other patrons as possible, Akane shook her partner with excitement.

"What do you mean, _Aino Minako_?" She interrogated with a torrent of confused fury.

----

_Shitennou._

Guardians of the Earth. Strong, handsome and mighty in all they did and all that they were. There should have been, in Nephrite's eyes, some thread of dignity for those reborn with the unrivaled celestial powers he and his comrades once possessed.

However, as he stood in contemplation over the benefits of triple-ply toilet tissue, or quilted with flower-scented lotion, the former general of the Earth Kingdom realized that fate was indeed spiteful.

Shoving his fists into the pockets of his jeans, Nephrite scowled. Suddenly, there was a wail of horror and pain emanating from the aisle behind him.

"What do you mean there's none left?!"

----

While still in the intense clutches of her partner underneath their small table, Reiko managed to find the unquestionable evidence inside the contents of her nearby purse.

Akane paged through the latest issue of _Ginga Weekly_ with undivided interest. Finding the article in question, noting the insidious mark of her greatest rival under it's headline, Akane inspected the accompanying photographs.

Aino Minako. Of course she, as well as most of Japan, half of Europe, and a great swath of the planet knew of her. Global phenomenon, singer, model, actress, idol of the masses and one of the biggest meal-tickets for any celebrity reporter worth half their salt.

Taking another long glance to conspicuous woman on the opposite side of the room, Akane studied the photographs closer.

Perhaps, she considered, that her partner was correct. If this was indeed true, however, it could also mean the duo's singular, glorious hope of redemption.

----

Stumbling quickly to the other aisle, Nephrite stood in a combination of both shock and vague disturbance. The poor, unsuspecting super-market attendant lay splayed across the floor like the defeated carcass of a helpless doe. His thin arms flailed weakly, reaching for some unseen imaginary force that could help him from his now blackening fate.

Digging a heel into the poor teenage-boy's back was a small woman. Slender, wicked, and adorned with clothes that had been vomited upon by a large, neon billboard, the woman took no small pleasure in inflicted destruction upon the boy. Adjusting her hair band in feigned disinterest to the attendant's suffering, Nephrite thought perhaps one could certainly grow too old for cheap, polyester cat ears.

Paying her onlookers no heed, the woman continued berating the boy. "You fool, "she spat, "you don't understand just quite who you're messing with today, do you?"

Deciding that he had firmly had enough of this insane spectacle, Nephrite straightened himself and walked forward.

----

Watching the group of women begin to make their exit from the parlor, Akane scrambled from underneath the table, taking her partner along.

"Do you understand what this could mean for us?" She asked, gazing into Reiko's dumbfounded yet fathomlessly trusting eyes.

"Well, senpai," her partner nodded with serious conviction, "I suppose we could ask for an autograph, but you know we both signed up for the fan club last weekend-"

Akane sighed, slapping herself on the forehead. "Look, just follow close to me, alright?"

"Excuse me."

The two women gazed down to the small, old man who had served them ice cream earlier. Smiling, he held up a cordless telephone. "It seems there's a phone call for you two lovely young ladies."

Suddenly shrieking in unrestrained terror, the two women fled in unison.

After safely escaping to the outside of the parlor, Akane searched for the group of women. As her heavy heart began to sink into the crowds of pedestrians, her sharp eyes found their prey. Aino Minako, as well as another woman, had entered a nearby taxi.

"How are we supposed to follow them?" Reiko inquired, tugging at her partner's sleeve.

----

With the surprising speed and accuracy of a careening bowling ball, Nephrite slammed into the nearest display of springtime-scented feminine products.

As his dead body lay unmoving under the mountain of women's needs, an onlooker grabbed hastily onto Nephrite's ankles, dragging him free.

"Nephrite?!" Jadeite cried, grabbing the man's shirt desperately and shaking him into life, "what the hell were you doing?"

Shaking his head, Nephrite growled and stumbled quickly back to his feet. "That..._thing_ assaulted me!"

Looking around the aisles in clear confusion, Jadeite considered that perhaps his comrade's fragile sensibilities had finally shattered.

"I don't know what you're trying to say, but if we don't come back with the groceries, Kunzite's gonna-"

"Don't you understand," Nephrite spat, taking the younger man by the arm and pushing him toward the exit, "my honor is at stake!"

Without a thought, he dragged Jadeite unwillingly outside the super-market. Glaring around for the affronter of his manhood and finding only scared onlookers shifting uncomfortably away from the unhinged looking men, Nephrite sighed.

"Our ride!" Jadeite squealed, running over to the empty bicycle rake.

The two turned their heads simultaneously, watching as their brand new and only mode of transportation wandered away with the inhuman speed of two unknown female thieves.

Nephrite screamed, making a few nearby children bawl in horror. Jadeite simply sighed.

"Kunzite isn't going to be very happy."

----

Strolling carefree from the supermarket a few moments later, Suzu Nyanko watched the two men run down the crowded Tokyo sidewalks, screaming helplessly after their stolen bicycle. Noting the pair of women the men seemed to be chasing, Nyanko rubbed the rough polyester of her cat-ear and grinned.

"Now I wonder what those two could be up to?"


End file.
